


Pretty in Pink

by purple_mani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Problems, Homophobia, Identity Issues, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT), aggressive mark, boys in panties, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mani/pseuds/purple_mani
Summary: Donghyuck has always admired the pink, sexy lingerie that women were allowed to wear. But from a young enough age, he was thoroughly made aware that he was a boy and this was only for women.It was senior year of high school when he gave in, when he gave into the cold heartless hands of temptation or simply decided to be himself, whichever it was.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh..i'm kinda scared to do this
> 
> It's not too explicit/mature in this chapter, it's just the use of the lingerie that made me call it mature. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Donghyuck has always admired the pink, sexy lingerie that women were allowed to wear. But from a young enough age, he was thoroughly made aware that he was a _boy_ and this was only for _women_. But, he couldn't hold himself back from being jealous when his sister started wearing bras and he couldn't and when he would literally pass by stores and yearn to just be able to admire the underwear openly.

He lived his early years trying to suppress that desire, to feel comfortable, even desirable maybe.

It was senior year of high school when he gave in, when he gave into the cold heartless hands of temptation or simply decided to be himself, whichever it was.

The temptations never ceased so he decided to just buy one set of lingerie to appease his thoughts. Before he realized it, he was walking from the store with three different lingerie sets and extra items dangling in bags from his hands.

He felt happy, free...  
But he couldn't flush the guilt that crept through his veins. The disgust within himself. He wasn't a girl, he shouldn't have such desires.

Tonight wasn't the first time Hyuck had clad himself in such feminine clothes though. He had worn it once after falling to temptation at sixteen but as he saw himself, he stripped the pieces of fabric from his body and burned them immediately, vowing to never think of lingerie in that way again.

It's been two years since then.

And now that his eyes traced his body, all its curves and the softness of the padded lace and fabric patterns over his honey skin, he felt so confident.

Almost confident enough to snap and picture and send it to Mark, but he couldn't. All he could do was promise Mark a surprise after school the next day.

He couldn't deny his sexiness though. His eyes continued to outline himself, dreaming up how Mark would react to his adventurous fashion choices.

Could he possibly make Mark speechless? He let out a shaky, breathless laugh to that; he'd never been able to Mark speechless before. It would be so hot if he could.

Would Mark attack him with kisses and love bites at the revelation of his undergarments? That would be sexy, he can't help but think once again.

Every scenario excited him even more. The prospect of him being rendered completely at Mark's mercy after driving him up the wall in sexual arousal was the height of Donghyuck's wet dreams. The few times they'd had sex before were amazing for Donghyuck but he doubted that he had the same impact on Mark. Mark was more experienced, where as Donghyuck was a virgin virgin before they got together. Like, a proper virgin. No sex, no handjobs, no blowjobs, no hickeys, just two simple pecks when he was twelve.

So, he longed to feel tempting in the eyes of his boyfriend. Mark claimed he already was, but Donghyuck believed partners told little white lies all the time for the sake of the other person. Its not that big of a deal.

Eyes fuzzing over as his pupils travelled over his skin again, escaping his thoughts. He just noticed the hard outline in the small panties and his pointer fingers scraping at his tight hole.

Fuck. He hadn't realized just how much he had managed to turn himself on.

It wasn't long before he was lying on his bed with lubed up fingers deep in his hole.

It wasn't the most filling feeling but it would suffice for the time being. His bent, weak and inexperienced fingers scissored inside of him, soliciting two low whines and Mark's name from the plush of his lips. "Fuck Mark." He wanted Mark to be here, bottomed out inside of him.

The thought only excited him more as he sped up his movements, his other hand wandered around the soft lace on his nipple, teasing the budding flesh. "More please, baby more."

In his writhing and the addition of another finger, hitting dead onto his prostate, his head snapped to the left as his eyes widened instinctively. He let out a growl this time, and damn, Donghyuck may be a sex god if he sounds so good when he's never growled before.

He saw the pleasure, the excitement and most of all how dishevelled and out of breath he looked in his mirror. He looked sexy, he felt sexy. Donghyuck with three of his own fingers deep into his heat clad in a full pink lingerie set with a rapidly rising chest was an unholy sight to behold.

++

The long hours of school seemed to only drag on as Donghyuck was practically bursting at the seams with anticipation for his visit to his boyfriend's house. He only had approximately two more hours until he was skipping on the long path to his Mark's house.

Donghyuck wasn't always this cheerful at school, in fact this is a rare occasion. It was definitely more often that he was being teased and jeered for being gay and being alone to cry in the bathroom rather than being dismissive of the crude looks and casual homophobia. Of course, they would take his nonchalance as I sign to increase their brutality.

You see, both Mark and Donghyuck have attended a private all-boys Catholic high school. Up until the prior year, Donghyuck was under the belief that he was the only boy at school his school that was attracted to other boys. Technically, he never confirmed or denied it when the rumour came out but everyone had already made up in their minds that they were going to make this boy's life a living hell. _So much for purgatory._

It was only when Mark transferred for his last year in high school that someone else had been openly gay at their school. Donghyuck knew that some of the boys that bullied him had to be gay, come on...look at the statistics.

Donghyuck assumed that Mark only ever approached him because he was the only other gay boy but after finally talking about their pasts, Mark revealed he never assumed his sexuality off rumours but just followed him around because he liked to hear him sing. They finally started dating in Mark's final term.

Their relationship blossomed more now that Mark had graduated and they could be affectionate freely rather than submit to the pressure in the confines of a strict school of homophobes. The only problem was that he was living and working a good while away, two towns over from their school and where Donghyuck lived. So, their time together was limited to some days a week and a few hours before Donghyuck had to head back home but the time together was great. Donghyuck loved spending time with Mark. He loved him, he longed to say.

Finally, he walked to his locker for his final session of the day. He felt his lingerie tickle his skin under his clothes and it made him giggle at the surprises he had in store for his boyfriend.

He wore a set, had the set he wore yesterday and another clean set nicely folded and placed in the safety of his locker.

Safety.....

That was an unfamiliar word to him once he step foot on this school ground. He should've known. Obviously, they would ruin what could be one of the best days of his relationship. Obviously, they couldn't mind their own fucking business. Obviously, they would do everything to tear Donghyuck down. Obviously, they wouldn't just let him enjoy one day, allow him to just be happy for one. fucking. day.

It wasn't a surprise to him when they ordered into this privacy and scattered the contents of his locker after figuring out what it was.

It wasn't a surprise when they kicked, tore, ripped and destroyed his newly bought items.

It wasn't a surprise when they stomped on him, kicked at him, punched him and left him bruised.

It wasn't a surprise when they called him names and taunted him with slurs and every sick and twisted nickname they could imagine.

It shouldn't have been a surprise. He was supposed to be used to it.

So, why did it fucking get him every time? Why did it rip into his confidence and destroy every layer he's slowly built up brick by brick.

Why?

Why did he continue to try for himself?

What was the point?

+++

Mark

He wants to see Mark, to feel restored in his embrace.

Abandoning the rest of the school day, with nothing but the remains of his school uniform and a tattered school bag, he trekked to Mark's house. Too far away.

He felt swollen, everywhere.

His head pounded.

He felt like falling and giving up.

But, he kept walking. He wanted to see the boy he loved so much, the boy he wanted so much to share everything with.

When Mark opened the door, Donghyuck's heart leaped.

His Markie

But, Mark's first reaction was confusion, anger, worry. Donghyuck couldn't really place them all. He was finally starting to fade away. His body was giving up.

At least he was in Mark's arms.

++++

When Donghyuck came to, he was lying on Mark's bed with a warm towel resting on his head and a solemn young adult sitting on the bed, simply staring at him.

He smiled at him.

Mark's hand travelled over his lips and cupped his cheeks. Donghyuck partially registered bandages on his skin and new clothes on his body but Mark took his attention.

It was obvious he was holding back some emotion, anger Donghyuck guessed based off his next words that were oddly soft and pliable. "Hyuckie, who the fuck did this to you?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer, he knew Mark knew, Mark just wanted confirmation. He looked around the room for Mark's clock, 9:05 pm. A bit of panic set in, his mother would either be really worried or really angry by this time.

Mark read his mind, "I already called her." His tone is guarded. He's furious, Donghyuck knows.

He clutches weakly at his wrist as Mark moves to stand. "Please don't do anything Mark. They're rich and stuff. We don't have that behind us." His voice didn't fail him. Yes, it was soft and raspy but strong enough to soften Mark's exterior.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow baby."

And then he's falling deep into the comfort of Mark's bed and the warmth of the boy behind him.

Until tomorrow.

+++++

It took two days of intense care and forceful cuddles to nurse Donghyuck back into shape. He didn't mind the time from school and the constant babying from Mark and his watchful, caring eyes on him 24/7 but it wasn't lost in his mind that his intent for being here was spoiled.

Donghyuck, even though he was back to walking, had a lazy limp in his right leg and no lingerie left to show off to Mark. Two had been destroyed by the boys at his school and the one he wore was soiled beyond repair.

He didn't want it to cross his mind but it hurt to spend his hard earned money and still be rewarded with the same words he's heard for years. He was legally an adult so why were people still telling him what he should and shouldn't wear, what was and was not for him.

Donghyuck's head laid carefully on Mark's chest as his fingers wrapped in his brown curls and their legs tangled together. Their breathing synced and the environment was quiet, calm, serene but his mind was at war. It wasn't long before he started to wet Mark's shirt with a few stray tears.

Mark grabbed his boyfriend up, immediately engulfing him in a warm hug. His hand ran up and down his back to sooth the boy as he whispered sweet promises in his ear, begging him to open up.

Finally Donghyuck spoke, withdrawing himself from the crook of Mark's neck, looking at the older boy with dry tear stains. His right hand shifted, wandering on Mark's lower body. His voice is cute, way too innocent for the situation. "I came here to get fucked, not for you to take care of me."

Mark deadpanned.

His boyfriend never failed to stun him. He broke into a smile before allowing their lips to meet. He smiled again, into the kiss and spoke onto Donghyuck's lips. "Baby, if you wanted me to fuck you, all you needed to do was ask."

Their lips reconnected and they readjusted so that Mark hovered over Donghyuck. His lips journeyed eastward, settling at the dip before Donghyuck's collarbone. Mark nipped at the skin incessantly before cooling it over with the flat of his tongue.

It was the moans that fell from Donghyuck's swollen lips that propelled Mark further, harder and more purposeful until a trail red and purple stained his skin. _Nggg_

"Stop, stop please, Mark"

His airy demands could easily be mistaken as pleas for more if Mark hadn't always made a note to be completely keen when handling Donghyuck. He unattached from his collar after placing a lasting kiss and their eyes met and Donghyuck went shy.

"I- well you see, umm..., I originally- when I was on my way." With each stutter and mistake, Donghyuck's voice grew softer, losing confidence.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Mark reassured, dropping to Donghyuck's side and pulling him flush against himself as they embraced once more.

"I bought something a few days ago." He admitted quietly, not quite meeting Mark's eye.

"The lingerie set?" Mark reached around to settle his hands on the plush of Donghyuck's ass.

"How did you know?" His eyes snapped up to see the unmistakable smirk on his boyfriend's face.

"I had to change your clothes when you just came. Of course I saw it." His hand started to massage his ass.

Shit. That never crossed his mind. "I planned to wear that for you but they messed it up."

"Fuck." Mark's eyes darkened significantly, he squeezed his eyes shut to recover. "Donghyuck, do you even understand how fucking sexy you are just telling me something like that?" He faced him square on, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist.

He didn't give Donghyuck time to answer before smashing their lips in a lot more urgency than a few minutes before but Donghyuck was pulling back again.

Mark groaned at the contact lost. "I want to you to fuck me while I'm wearing it. I'll have to buy another one later."

Mark, guided by desire, nodded lazily at his boyfriend's words and dived in for another kiss but was met with the palm of Donghyuck's hand. "So, no sex today. Okay?" He talks down since Mark is not seeming to understand the situation.

Mark placed a knowing kiss on Donghyuck's forehead anyway. "Baby, open that drawer over there. I got you something."

Although obvious, Donghyuck was still surprised when he opened the draw and it was nothing but a pink lace set laying flat on the wood. Donghyuck squealed in literal happiness because he didn't have the money to buy another one. Mark explained that he saw the tattered one and made it his duty to buy one to surprise his good little boy.

Donghyuck made sure to give Mark a good show as he stripped from his house clothes into the tight fitting garter belt, mesh stockings and small little triangular bra. He kept eye contact with Mark as his pupils dilate further and further until it was apparent that Donghyuck was all on Mark's mind..

Donghyuck did a sexy little hip swinging walk to his boyfriend before removing Mark's hand from the hardening bulge in his shorts and situating himself on his lap.

Immediately, their lips met again and both Mark's hands squeezed at Donghyuck's butt. It was a battle of vigour as Donghyuck rocked his hips forward, and their cocks met in a passionate duel.

As Mark's lips began to travel downwards once again, Donghyuck took his opportunity to fiddle with the waistband of Mark's shorts before successfully inserting his hand into the heat, wrapping his fingers around Mark's member.

"You like how I look, don't you baby? I dressed up all for you...tell me how much you like it." Donghyuck's mouth ran on autopilot, a confidence he never ever felt so easily seeped from body.

"Fuck yes, baby, I do. I like how you look a lot." Mark's hips bucked upward, chasing friction in Donghyuck's hand since his hand only rested on his cock.

"Are you sure baby? Mark me. Fuck me. Make me yours." He refused to move his hand on Mark's dick. But, he did remove it to lift Mark's eyes to him. "Destroy me. Okay?"

Mark had never felt such a strong sexual desire to absolutely ruin someone in his life. He had the sexiest boy ever as his boyfriend and more importantly in the lingerie he had bought, sitting on his throbbing dick ready to enter his tight little pink hole. Nothing would stopping him from getting the fucking most from it. "Oh, I will"


	2. Sweet in Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one is definitely more explicit. 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Mark follows up his hard work with two deep groans before he's unloading a succession of translucent blankets of his release onto Donghyuck's face. "Fuckkk" His voice heavy yet so lulled, lofting on the thick presence of sex still occupying the air. He drags his boyfriend up to meet his lips, tasting a bit off himself on Donghyuck's, his salty -not the most pleasant- flavoured cum dancing on his tongue. 

He allows them to fall onto his pillows together; Donghyuck immediately wrapping his sweat coated limps all over Mark. For some reason, Mark cannot find it in himself to mind. He belatedly realizes that he's cupped Donghyuck's jaw into a sweet kiss only when he hears Donghyuck emit a low, soft and lethally sultry sound. 

He just can't get enough. He'll drop every single of his worldly responsibilities to be able to lay with Donghyuck each night and simply drink every last piece of him up, until they were one and Donghyuck no longer felt alone. Unfortunately, they exist in a world where neither can give or take too much, they are left to exist and be disadvantaged by the more privileged. 

With that thought, Mark holds Donghyuck even tighter; not wanting to remind himself that his boyfriend needs to be home for school the next day and he has work to go to as well. They have to exist tomorrow too. 

Just a few minutes shy of the second hour mark, Mark's car comes to a drawn out halt right in front of Donghyuck's house. The goodbye is sweet, filled with wandering hands, deep sighs, reminders of each other blooming on their skin, fucked up lip gloss and hushed words.

"Don't open it until you reach inside your room." Mark proposes, handing a small white envelope to his boyfriend before driving off into the dark of night. 

Donghyuck is grown now. He's not a little boy anymore. He's less than a year younger than Mark, who's a working man with his own home, living far off from his hometown all alone. In some months, it's possible that he may mirror that exact lifestyle, fending for himself, with a job and bills and actual responsibilities. What is so different between what he would become soon enough and who he is now? Why is he so afraid to be who he is now? Why is he so afraid to embrace his love for lingerie, those skimpy pink things with the tiny bows, the triangular yellow ones that come with the little bra, the black fishnets stockings over his caramel thighs? Why is he so afraid to show off his favourite lipsticks, skirts, dresses, shoes? His parents are even more grown, running their household with an iron fist of close-minded ideals. To them, Donghyuck is not grown. Donghyuck is just a little boy. 

So for now, he can only sneak out and hide in the dark to love and appreciate his true self but he can't wait -no he absolutely yearns, craves, aches, feels like he's dying- for the day where he can show himself off to the world with pride. He'll be lionhearted, and unafraid of his parent's words -the ones that leave more scars than Mark's kisses. He'll be himself, he's waiting but until then...

He slams his window shut before releasing his grip on the window pole, cascading him into the wind before making a clean landing on the grass, right outside his house. 

"Markie, suga daddy, gave me money for more panties." Is the corny, out-of-tune jingle he repeats in his mind while skipping down the street. Maybe, he is a little boy but that doesn't mean he can't pretend to be grown. 

++

Sometimes Donghyuck feels he can't live without Mark. Everywhere he frequents, he's met with bigoted views, forced suppression and more or less, somebody trying to beat his ass. His parents are intolerant and his schools is full of bullies. He feels Mark is, _no Mark is_ , the only person on this earth that understands him. The only time Donghyuck feels free enough to simply _be_ , is when he's with Mark and he didn't have that safe space before Mark transferred to their high school. Now that he's graduated and they can only scrape together time to meet, Donghyuck feels like he can't live without him. In fact, he's barely coping without him.

Just four days apart is positively torturous and Donghyuck feels as if he's crumbling without his rock, without his Mark. Donghyuck really is still a little, dependent boy, without his footing in the world, suppressing his intrinsic desires, trying to be as everyone else. Donghyuck is not his own man, Donghyuck is just a boy.

But they do keep in touch, so he doesn't crumble entirely. Every night ends with Mark's reminder gracing the cellphone static between them _Remember, baby, if they do anything like that again, tell me. I have no problem being your knight in shining armour._ It gains a chuckle from Donghyuck every night too, because obviously he won't get Mark involved. He loves Mark too much to expose him to that again because his schoolmates hate Mark just as much as they do him. 

Every night before Mark's faithful reminder, Donghyuck graces him with a different angle. The boy who wouldn't dare to send Mark pictures of himself only before, in fear that he simply wasn't sexy enough, was a month older and a little more daring. Mark wasn't going to give him a shit ton of money for lingerie and then walk away unscathed.

Donghyuck revels in the power switch as he hears Mark groan in agony at not even being unable to brush his lips over Donghyuck's sheeny skin. 

"I'll be back down there with you soon baby, don't worry. Think about when I graduate and then you'll have me every single day." Donghyuck is left cackling at the increase in Mark's groans, as he does every night. 

"You won't be laughing like that when I get to you." Is Mark's final warning. "Just wait for the next time I see you."

++

Two weeks pass before they meet again. 

"Mark, can you please come get me?" Donghyuck's attempt at keeping back tears run futile. He's just a crier and a big fucking baby, always has been. His voice breaks as he all but pleads; thankfully, he doesn't have to ask twice. He doesn't want to go home like this. They'll only pick him apart more and remind him that this keeps happening to him because he's a kid that doesn't know his place, a kid that doesn't listen to his parents and it's his fault for being the way he is. 

It takes a long two hours for Mark to reach him but all that matters is that he's there because god, he doesn't want to go home.

As Mark drives them back to his cot, Donghyuck builds up the courage to call his parents. "Mom, I don't think I'm coming home tonight."

"Donghyuck, are you with that boy again? I want to be home by 10. You are under my roof, my child, you will abide-" As long as Donghyuck can remember, his parents never respected Mark either. Mark living on his own and making his own life decisions was not enough to constitute him as an adult in their eyes, this confused Donghyuck. It always has, because if they viewed Mark as a child, how much more inferior did they regard him?

But if there's anything he's been trying to prove to his parents for the past year, it's that -whether or not they definitely regarded him as an adult- he was still capable of making his own decisions. "Mom...I'm not coming. I swear to God, I don't even want to live with you guys anymore. I've already made up my mind, I'm not coming home tonight. I'll be back home later this week."

Donghyuck is an adult, he can make his own decisions.

"We'll see about that." The line goes silent. Donghyuck's head drops to his hands with a defeated sigh.

It's only when they reach Mark's home when he realizes how badly his ex-schoolmates actually beat Donghyuck up.

"What the fuck is this, baby? You didn't tell me about all of this." Mark struggles to hide the parental edge to his voice.

"Mark, I'm not a kid." He's terse. Mark ignores his comment, deciding it's better to tend to his wounds for now and not his bruised ego.

"Please, don't hide these from me. And if you do, at least take care of them yourself so it doesn't get infected." His voice goes soft and he places a peck to his boyfriend's temple, before sourcing his first aid kit. "My big baby."

Whenever Donghyuck looks at Mark, all he's sees is a grown adult. A perfect image of what Donghyuck aspires to be; it's suffocating to say the least. Sometimes he wonders if Mark thinks he's too immature, if he'll get tired of doing stuff for him. "I will." Is what he thinks Mark wants to hear, even though he much prefers Mark tending to his cuts for him. 

Now so focused on cleaning the open cuts on Donghyuck's knees and tending to the bruises on forearms and lips, Mark says belatedly. "Actually, you won't have to because I've just about had enough of these dicks, seriously." He closes his kit, looking up at his boyfriend. Donghyuck looks back down. "Donghyuck, I know you're not a kid. I do, but please let me take care of you this once." 

Donghyuck doesn't know what comes over him but by the next second, he is literally latching onto Mark's neck bringing him down a kiss almost immediately. Maybe, it's Mark acknowledging his adulthood or maybe it's Mark coddling him, with his determination to protect him no matter what, but whatever it is, he's in love with it.

++

Unprompted, Mark shows up to the field just off the school property that everyone knew that Donghyuck's specific bullies loved to frequent. He decides it's best to stay off the school compound to avoid running into more problems than necessary.

It's still very close to the school building though and from almost every angle at the school, you could see what exactly was going on. So, Donghyuck and every other student present at the time could see what was about to ensue.

As his car pulls up however, Donghyuck is already running towards him -knowing that this is a bad idea. Mark steps out and Donghyuck is instantly leeched onto his arm, trying to hold him back, "Mark, please don't do anything, I'm begging you, please."

The stone cold demeanour Mark held softens at once as he looks down at his boyfriend, "Don't worry I won't get myself into trouble, baby. Please get into the car." He pecks at his forehead and ushers him into the car.

The people in the background gag, shouting a slew of slurs towards the couple and Donghyuck watches as Mark's demeanour changes again. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Donghyuck alone?" Mark's voice is distinct, even through the confines out his car. Donghyuck's brain is conflicted between keeping his eyes trained on Mark's every movement or tearing his eyes away and pretending as if this all isn't happening. 

He struggles to make his own decision until he drops down involuntarily, covering his head and trembling at the sound of smashing glass and the image of a kid running straight in Mark's direction. 

If things are going the way it looked like they would, Mark is fucked. 

This situation has activated Donghyuck's fight or flight response and his current mode was flight.

Donghyuck is rendered immobile, minus the minuscule tremors he was experiencing -his nerves getting the better of him. 

Through the external noises of collision and the sirens going off in Donghyuck's own brain, Mark's voice is faint and wavering, "I've told you all this before. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend! Never put your fucking hands on him again. I don't care how much of a bigot you are, find something else to fight and leave Donghyuck out of it!"

He manages to look up slowly, noticing Mark standing with no one else in sight. His boyfriend turns around and Donghyuck sees the scratches on his face, the blood on his arm but overall, he looks alright. He looks _not_ fucked. 

"Let's go." Is all Mark says as he steps inside, grabs Donghyuck's hand in his and drives off. 

++

Donghyuck packs away a few of the clothes he's smuggled from home into an empty drawer in Mark's bedroom. "I'll go home and tell them tonight." He announces, although he and Mark had already been over this. Donghyuck has made his decision to leave his parent's house as he is an adult and their house is only an hindrance to his growth. The decision is purely his.

"Yeah, I know." He laughs, lain upon the headboard with his hands crossed behind his head. 

"I'm just nervous. Don't laugh at me." Donghyuck whines, making a move to join Mark on the bed. He latches onto him, bringing his arms around Mark's body and squishing his cheeks into Mark's shoulder. "I've never done something like this before...so independent-ty...and so fucking stupid."

Mark giggles again but shuts up when Donghyuck glares at him. 

"I just really don't think I can take it, living there anymore. And don't worry Mark, I won't live off you either, I'm planning to get a job soon and probably move out, you know? Be a big boy."

Instead of giggling this time, Mark sighs; hooking Donghyuck's thigh up and over his figure until the boy is just a few centimetres shy of straddling his groin. "Now, you know you don't have to do all that. Why would you leave when I want you here?" Donghyuck doesn't answer and only looks away. Mark cups Donghyuck's cheeks, looking on with eyes dripping with so much love 'til it's literally sickening. "And you wanna get a job, that's fine but you can live off me for as long as I can support you. You know that, right?" He looks away again. 

Mark decides to reposition, folding his knees and planting his soles in the soft of the bed; forcing Donghyuck to fall forward and land right within his grasp, where he places his palms on Donghyuck's hips. His voice is more stern this time, his eye looking up intently, "You know that, right?"

Donghyuck sighs, almost as if out of defeat. "Yeah, I know." He's pouting. "You don't have to ask if I know, sir. You proved it to me today." Out of nowhere, Donghyuck is batting his eyebrows at Mark teasingly. "Were you trying to make me fuck you in the street, Mark Lee?"

"WHat?" Mark all but chokes, as Donghyuck's fingertips begin to trace their way up his bare arms. 

"Can I tell you something?" Donghyuck forces Mark to flatten his legs on the bed, his own posture resembling a snake as he arched his back slightly and leaned into Mark. Mark swallows, nodding nervously. Donghyuck goes right into his ears, whispering seductively, "I like being babied." _I only don't like it when it opposes with my independence._ He leaves unsaid, because he knows it's understood. Donghyuck is okay with being just a big baby if he's Mark's. "And you, you're very good at it. Do you know how sexy a person has to be to make me forget that I'm literally pain to think about how much I want them to rail me?" His words yield a groan rooted in the back of Mark's throat.

"Do you?" Donghyuck mouths light kisses onto the base of Mark's neck. "Markie, do you know?" 

Mark doesn't answer in words but instead, by turning them over and attaching his lips to Donghyuck's collarbones, hungrily tonguing over the skin. "If you keep talking like that, there's no way I'll last long." His voice is incredibly raspy, eyes dangerously dark. 

Donghyuck's entire body erupts with shivers but it doesn't stop him from replying. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm moving in."

That comment only pushes Mark further, driving him further into Donghyuck's neck, not ceasing until he had Donghyuck panting on just his tongue alone. Then, his hands begin to wonder, drifting aimlessly honestly but are halted by Donghyuck's hands on his wrist once he starts to lift Donghyuck's shirt off. "No. No, I want to take it off."

He switches their position again, pushing Mark to the pillows and fixing himself on his knees, just a stretch away from his boyfriend. He begins to lift his shirt, slow and teasing and it's not until the splashes of purple and black lace underneath his cotton shirt begin to peep through when Mark understands what exactly is happening. 

In only a month, Donghyuck has ended up in the exactly same situation except this time, he possesses tons more confidence regarding his attire.

Mark can't resist the urge to palm at his dick when the shirt is completely off and Donghyuck toys at the strings of his sweatpants, swivelling his hips as the material begins to dip and showcase the matching black lace panties. 

Mark is now almost completely hard and desperately wanting to at least trace his tongue and drag his teeth over every last inch of open skin on Donghyuck's body. 

His tan skin complementing the colours of the two piece set. His own dick printing a thick line in the thin panties as his head stuck out and soiled the tip of the fabric. 

"You're so sexy." Mark's own dick is out and Donghyuck watches intently as Mark watches him intently. He remembers being at home wandering if a day similar to this would ever come, the day he -in lingerie- could make Mark so turned on and violently horny, he could do anything with him. 

"Don't you think you deserve a prize for standing up for me?" Donghyuck gets on his hands and knees to crawl towards Mark. 

Mark doesn't reply but sounds winded in the question that he asks, "You know? I think everybody at your school is just so jealous of you. You've got a super hot body and a super hot boyfriend." He winks cheekily.

He brings his finger to his chin, thinking. "That's plausible." Donghyuck finds himself straddling Mark again, his arms winded around Mark's neck, his lips on his and their members meeting enthusiastically. "So, Mark Lee, are you ready to claim your prize?"

In only a couple of minutes, Donghyuck's panties are pushed to the side as Mark makes hard purposeful pushes into his heat, soliciting the dirty little mewls from the back of his throat. _Fuckkk_

His ankles are linked behind Mark's back and his fingertips print scars on the blank canvas.

It's hot, the air surrounding the couple and Mark's breath heavy in his ear. Everything is so hot. And Donghyuck would think it was too much, the heat was too overwhelming and god awful wrong, if it wasn't _all so right._

If Mark wasn't hitting into him so right and if the sensation bubbling in his stomach wasn't so close to overflowing.

"Why are you so sexy, Donghyuck?" Mark gasps into his ear, barely holding himself together. To Mark, Donghyuck might as well be the only human on earth because he really and truly was the only person he'd every wanted to be with, to love, to protect and to care for. It's the first person he's ever felt so strongly for and the first person who's been able to make him so undeniably horny. "Are you doing this to me on purpose?" He asks again, repositioning them both.

Donhyuck sinks on Mark and immediately, his jaw slacks and he emits the most guttural moan possible. "So deep -so deep inside me." And it's true. Donghyuck can feel every inch of Mark's dick as he sits on top it, it seeks and fills up every hidden crevice. He can feel the minute pulses it makes and just how eager it reacts when Donghyuck tightens around it.

Donghyuck's stomach lurches as Mark does most of the work, even from below.

"Donghyuck, baby, I won't last much longer." Mark drags Donghyuck down to meet his lips and they kiss until they're both spent, panting and finished, with Mark's cum leaking from Donghyuck's hole.

~

"You know, you're a big boy, right?" Mark assures Donghyuck after they've both cleaned up, placing a kiss to his check, and another, then another, then ten more.

Donghyuck can't help the eruption of giggles and defensive kicks that end up directed at Mark. "Well, how am I supposed to know if you keep treating me like this?"

"I'll treat you however I want but you're a big boy and you can do a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

Donghyuck never asked Mark to reassure him but Mark always seems to know just exactly what he needs; even if Donghyuck doesn't know he needs it yet.

It's one of the reasons he really admires Mark as a person. He inspires him to follow his heart, own up to his independence and he's there when he needs him. And oh god, does Donghyuck need him now.

That night when Donghyuck goes home to confront his parents, he is met with all his clothes and belongings trashed and left out on the lawn of his family home. The decision already made for him.


End file.
